warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Eledan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lord Eledan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 17:37, August 2, 2011 Bienvenidos! Hola Lord Eledan! Of course we'll link to the Spanish Warhammer Wiki. I will place a link to your wiki on our front page alongside our other cross-links. If you would like to take any of our content and translate it into Spanish please feel free, we only aim to promote Warhammer 40k across the world. And of course, we'd love to join with you for some cross-promotions of various websites and products who promote us, let's keep in touch. I'm so glad you made contact! Great to meet you, Montonius 22:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC), Lead Administrator, Warhammer 40k Wiki Linked Hi Lord Eledan. As I said before, I have already linked out wikis together on our front page and have now added the language marker for Spanish so we are fully linked. However, unfortunately, I will not be linking individual pages between the wikis, as we have far too many for me to go through putting that piece of code on each one, and my editors will not remember to do it anyway. I'm happy to share any other resources you need. Just ask. Thanks. Montonius 16:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Page Links Pick a page and try it on one. If I like it, I will give my permission for more. Montonius 04:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'm cool with that. You can put it on other pages that match up to the Spanish-language Wiki. Thanks. Montonius 12:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Banner Please show me an example of what such a banner would look like. Thanks. Montonius 23:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't want the banner to read Wikihammer 40k I would like it to read Warhammer 40,000 Wiki Ingles or English. Then, if you can prepare for me a similar banner to that one using the same graphic that says Warhammer 40,000 Wiki Espanol that would be useful. Thanks. Montonius 04:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Banner Added. Montonius 21:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: DoW3 Interview Salutations Chapter Master, Lord Eledan! We would be most interested in posting your GamesCom '16 DoW 3 interview on our front page on the Warhammer 40K Wiki's News section. Just send my a copy of your interview on my Talk Page, and I'll gladly share it with our wiki community. I greatly appreciate all your efforts, and going out of your way to conduct this interview. Just hit me up on my Talk Page when you have it completed. We look forward to working with our Spanish-speaking battle-brothers! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 21:29, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Wiki App Hi Lord Eledan, Thank you so much for your kind congratulations and all the help you offered to the Warhammer Fantasy Wiki I created and handed off some time ago -- you've really done a great job getting those guys up to speed and creatign a wonderful new Warhammer experience here on Wikia! We would very much appreciate your help in setting up the smartphone app for the English-language wiki to the full extent of its use. Please let us know whatever assistance you may require to make it happen. Montonius (talk) 00:50, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi Eledan, After counsel with Algrim Whitefang, I went with option number 2. You have been granted temporary sysop privileges for the duration required to aid us with the mobile app. We really, really appreciate you taking the time to help us out with this. Please let me know when it's all done, and again, thank you! Montonius (talk) 06:31, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Eledan, Thank you for the invite. I have emailed as you suggested. Montonius (talk) 06:06, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Eldan, As I said on Slack, you did a great job on this. After what you did for Warhammer Fantasy I knew it would turn out great. It looks fine to me, and since I don't have a smartphone, we're just gonna trust that the whole things looks as good as these samples. In the future, if I need something changed, we can deal with that, but I think it's good to go. Just tell me what else I have to do for you, and then we can finish it off. Montonius (talk) 23:23, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Eledan, Algrim Whitefang has agreed to be the moderator for the smartphone app Discussions. If you could forward to him all the necessary information on how to access it when it's up and running, that'd be great. He'll do a fine job. So you can go ahead and tell the Staff that you're ready to roll. If you need anything else, just tell me, and when it's all up and running, let me know. Thanks again, you're a life-saver! Montonius (talk) 04:25, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Hi Eledan, Yes I've had a bad case of the flu for several weeks. I will put up on Slack tomorrow a detailed overview of the changes I'd like to make so we can discuss it and get the process started. Thanks for the help! Montonius (talk) 04:42, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey Eledan I've left the proposed changes for the main page for you on Slack. We can carry on the conversation there over the next few days, or here if you prefer; I will answer in either place. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 08:00, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Sysop rights granted for the duration; sorry for the delay Slack didn't update me to your message. Take your time on the work, no rush. Good luck on the exam and thanks again for all your help! Montonius (talk) 15:58, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Theme Greetings Lord Eledan, Hello brother! Montonius informed me that you were the man behind the redesign of the wiki. As you can see, we've made some minor modifications in regards to the overall look of the wiki, changing the look of the page backgrounds, fonts colors and some of the font headers. Only thing is, when changing some of the css code, somehow we managed to turn the background of the Discussions (on the mobile app only) an ugly puce colour. Is there anyway to revert this back to black? I've gone though the coding line-by-line, but somehow I feel like I'm missing something. Thank you for your time. We'll gladly take any assistance if your willing to provide it. Best Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Lead Assistant Administrator (talk) 23:48, July 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Discussion Theme Hey Lord Eledan, Yeah, I would ask Montonius, as he was the one who initially brought up the issue. Unless he had someone else fix (not sure) he claims it was the Discussion chat in the mobile app, but from your screenshot, doesn't look puce to me either...hmmm...not sure what's up? I'd talk to Monti about it. Thanks for looking though! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Lead Assistant Administrator (talk) 19:20, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I think there's been some confusion here. The puce colour shows up in the Discussions DESKTOP app, not the mobile, and is the same colour that is now used for the interior of infoboxes. I belive that portion of the CSS coding may control both colours inadvertently. Montonius (talk) 00:24, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Yup, Eledan, that screenshot shows the problem. Not a straight black background like on the rest of the wiki but some odd form of grey or puce that exactlky matches the colour inside of our infoboxes now. If it can't be fixed, it's not a big deal, most users can't see it anyway. But if we could make it black like the rest of the wiki background that would be great. Montonius (talk) 21:39, July 20, 2018 (UTC)